


Caffeine Dreams

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, how many aus can i tag find out at 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: The five times Oliver orders not-coffee and the one time he does





	Caffeine Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InimitableBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/gifts).



> The first winner of my fic giveaway!! The prompt was a coffee shop AU ^^

**I.**

Marcus likes his job, he really does. From the flexible hours to decent pay, it works with his otherwise hectic university schedule. So, he finds no reason to complain in that manner. Even if the customers do leave little to be desired, he wades through, keeping his smile as friendly as can be.

(“You’re going to scare off the customers.”

“How else do you expect me to smile, Roger?”)

So, when a new face comes in, too eager and too bright, Marcus bites down on his tongue to prevent saying what’s really on his mind. 

“Could I get one of the coolers? The caramel one.” 

Even if Marcus is a bit of a coffee snob, he figures to each their own and falls into his regular routine of ringing up the customer’s order. 

“Is coffee any good?” the man in front of him asks and Marcus furrows his brows.

“Have you never had coffee?” It’s out before Marcus can stop himself, his wince in the form of a sullen frown. He hopes this customer isn’t one to take things personally.

With a grin, the customer shakes his head as if it were the obvious answer. “Never really felt the need. I get enough of a caffeine boost from sugar.”

Marcus can tell as much, but he refrains from saying so. When the blender whirls, Marcus is thankful for the break in conversation, hoping Mr. No-Coffee moves from the front of the register.

It doesn’t matter that there are no customers behind him, but Marcus feels like he’s being judged with the customer staring at him. 

“I’m Oliver,” the customer introduces. 

Marcus doesn’t care, but he gives a grunt of a response in return. 

“Marcus,” Oliver reads his nametag and Marcus covers it up with his hand. 

Oliver seems unbothered by this, only continuing to watch Marcus as they wait for the drink to be finished. Roger takes forever with getting the whipped cream on top, his hands unable to get the canister to work with him to the point where Marcus thinks Roger is doing this on purpose. With Oliver staring him down, Marcus snatches the item from Roger’s hands, putting on way more whipped cream than anyone could ask for, his hands covered with it when he snaps the lid on top. 

“Here,” Marcus all but slams the drink on the counter, but Oliver doesn’t seem fazed in the least. 

“Thanks! I’ll see you around!” 

Marcus hopes he won’t and watches Oliver leave the shop until he’s well out of sight.

**II.**

“Hi, Marcus!”

Marcus is slow to look up from his book, recognizing the voice almost instantly. It doesn’t matter that Marcus has been thinking of Oliver since the first meeting. Marcus is still annoyed that he remembers.

“Hi,” Marcus’ response is short and he moves from his book to focus on the register in front of him. “What do you want today?”

Oliver taps his chin in thought, his eyes scanning over the menu. “How about the peach tea?”

Marcus thinks Oliver could simply just make the tea at home for himself and he sighs, knowing better than to stir things up.

“I guess I could. But you’ll do a better job.”

Blinking, Marcus hopes he didn’t just say his thoughts out loud, daring himself to look up at Oliver.

“Yes, you did,” Oliver reassures with a laugh. 

The heat rises to his face and Marcus is sure he looks unflattering with his reddened cheeks, ducking his head to type out Oliver’s order.

“Is that everything?” Marcus mutters, barely noticing Oliver’s nodding head. 

“I mean, for now. We’ll see the next time I come in.”

When Marcus looks up, Oliver has the audacity to wink at him, leaving Marcus even more of a stuttering, confused mess.

Making tea has never been harder than now and Marcus vows to destroy whatever entity is cursing him at this moment. 

**III.**

Marcus dozes with his arm propped up on the counter and his head resting on his arm. He enjoys the ambiance of the coffee shop, the sounds of chatter lulling him to sleep. Roger has offered to take most of the orders for today and Marcus is grateful for the break.

That is, until Roger nudges him in the ribs.

“What?” Marcus blinks at the sudden light, trying to figure out Roger’s head motions. “Just say it will you?” he sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning, Marcus.”

Hearing that voice, Marcus is almost tempted to just head into the stockroom without so much as a “how do you do” and turns tightly to face Oliver.

“Hi.” He knows he’s being impolite, but he can’t help it. 

For some reason beyond him, Oliver makes Marcus dazed, like a first crush, or rather, a sudden illness. He wants to be rid of Oliver despite what rises inside of him.

“Can I get some hot chocolate?” Oliver beams and Marcus only grunts in reply. 

Roger gets out of the way, but Marcus does not miss his whisper of, “Stop being rude,” and it seems Oliver doesn’t either.

“Mornings are rough, I don’t blame you,” Oliver shakes his head. 

Marcus wonders if Oliver really is this oblivious to how Marcus treats him, biting down on his lip in response. The conversation lags, Marcus hyperfocused on the machines until Oliver takes quick care of that.

“What time do you get off?”

Marcus hopes this isn’t going to go where he thinks and he shrugs. “Early afternoon if our coworker shows up on time.”

“Oh, not bad,” Oliver grins. “You’ll get to have the rest of the day to yourself then.”

Thrown off by the direction of the conversation, Marcus is slow to nod, still eyeing Oliver with suspicion. He’s waiting for Oliver to beg for his company and is disgusted with the disappointment he feels. 

Setting the hot chocolate up on the counter, Marcus thinks that’s the end of it. That is, until fingers brush along his own. Marcus stills, his breath pausing until the cup is taken from his hands and he’s met by the sight of Oliver biting his lip.

“Thanks, Marcus,” Oliver’s voice pitches down, his grin slowly coming back. 

Marcus doesn’t have a chance to respond before Oliver has already turned with his drink, heading off to who knows where. 

With his head spinning and hands trembling, Marcus shoots off to the back room to calm down everything that’s working against him. 

How dare Oliver do this to him and even more so, how dare he fall for it.

**IV.**

When Marcus stares at the pastries, he doesn’t expect them to stare back. Yet here he is, caught between the muffins and cookies with brown eyes watching him. 

He doesn’t scream, but his noise of surprise is enough to make Oliver laugh.

“You’re weird,” Marcus glares as Oliver stands up at his normal height and leans on the glass.

“Gotta keep things interesting,” Oliver waggles his eyebrows, making Marcus promptly turn away to look at the machines.

Hearing Oliver’s whine of protest raises Marcus’ pride, but he doesn’t give Oliver the satisfaction of facing him.

“Rude to ignore customers. What if I wanted something?” Oliver prods, the smile evident in his voice.

Marcus decides he’ll bite and turns back around to glare at Oliver. “All right, what do you want then?”

“You.”

The bark of a laughter is automatic, but Marcus clamps his mouth shut as the heat rises to his face. Oliver’s face shifts through a range of moods that Marcus isn’t sure if he’s upset Oliver, hoping Oliver will say something first.

Of course, Oliver doesn’t, leaving Marcus to fill in the silent gap.

“I’m not on the menu.” His tone is much too serious, but Oliver seems to accept this as an answer.

“Ah, win some, lose some,” Oliver shrugs and then taps the glass case. “I’ll take the blueberry muffin.” 

With his mind screaming at him, Marcus wants to take a step back, to tell Oliver he’d actually enjoy if they met up after he’s done with his shift. Yet, something builds inside of him to the point where making any kind of coherent sentence scares Marcus. He plucks the muffin from its spot, his body stiff as he gets it into the bag. He doesn’t relax for a moment, not even after Oliver and him have exchanged the money. 

Oliver lingers by the counter, his eyes flickering from Marcus and then down, as if his own voice is taken as well. 

Marcus takes a deep breath, ready to say Oliver’s name, but Oliver is quicker, giving Marcus a soft, untelling smile.

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. I’ll be on my best behavior next time.”

Oliver is gone before Marcus can say anything else and he hates how much it hurts to swallow. The feeling of despair continues to consume all of Marcus’ body, heat pricking at the back of his eyes. He let too much of his doubts take over, he knows that, but his mind’s always been a fickle thing. 

He’s thankful when Roger volunteers to take care of the register for the remainder of the shift, his mind repeating over and over what could have been different.

**V.**

It’s not often that Roger shoves an order into Marcus’ hands, but today, Marcus knows better than to question it. 

From what Marcus can tell, it’s an order of a sparkling drink and apple turnover for Table 3. Grumbling, he hardly pays attention to his surroundings, setting the order down firmly at the customer’s table.

“Hey you.”

Marcus freezes at the familiarity, his eyes widening by the second as he looks the customer in the eyes. 

“Can you sit for a little while?” Oliver motions to the seat across from him. “I think we need to talk.”

Marcus agrees with a slight nod, following Oliver’s suggestion to sit down. Marcus figures Roger should be fine for just a few minutes, but he keeps the front in the peripheral of his vision. Now, Marcus watches Oliver take a sip from the drink, Oliver’s lips pursing a little afterwards.

“Something wrong?” Marcus blurts out, focusing on the bubbles floating to the top.

“No, it’s delicious actually,” Oliver responds, nonchalant as he puts his head in his hand.

Meeting Oliver’s eyes is near torturous, but Marcus does so anyways, feeling he is to blame for all of this. He’s the one that froze, the one that didn’t know what to do. Oliver had exposed his heart and Marcus gave nothing in return. He can see Oliver take deep breaths, his mind shouting at him to just start before Oliver gets the chance to control the conversation.

“I’m sorry,” Marcus’ voice is sharp and he shrinks back before beginning again. “I’m sorry about how I was the last time. I didn’t mean for you to think I didn’t want this. I mean, yes, at first, I was annoyed by you, but now-”

Marcus’ voice starts to shake, his nerves grabbing at him again. With a heavy exhale, Marcus grounds himself in hopes of just being able to finish.

“I’d like to get to know you better. I’d like for us to go on a date. You confuse me but I think in the best way and I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t want anything to do with you.”

The smile that has grown on Oliver’s face leaves Marcus vulnerable, his fingers now drumming on the table.

“I’m glad,” Oliver nods. “But I should apologize too. I’ve been told I come off too strong. I should’ve given you time to process, get used to...everything. I think we maybe just need to start over?”

Marcus likes the idea of that, a small grin of his own forming when Oliver holds out a hand.

“Oliver Wood, student athlete, not a coffee drinker.”

“Marcus Flint, engineering major, barista.” 

There is a comfort in this introduction and Oliver’s hand is warm. Marcus doesn’t even realize his fingers are lingering until Oliver clears his throat. 

“Not so offended that I don’t drink coffee anymore?” Oliver teases, his old spirit coming back bit by bit.

Marcus shakes his head as a full smile takes over his face. “Nah. It’s overrated anyways.” 

Oliver’s laughter has never sounded more pleasant and Marcus thinks this might be the start of something wonderful.

**VI.**

Oliver frowning at the menu does not bode well for Marcus, but he waits, not minding that he gets to admire the view.

“I guess. I’ll try. A mocha.” The words sound painful coming from Oliver’s mouth and Marcus wants to tell Oliver he doesn’t have to order something with coffee in it.

“This is for your sake,” Oliver answers to Marcus’ raised eyebrows. “You said you liked the free coffee perk of working here so there must be something to it.”

Marcus tries to ignore Roger’s attempt to stifle his laughter, only typing in his boyfriend’s order with a sigh. 

“Just give it back to me if you don’t like it, okay?” 

“No. I intend to finish it.”

Oliver’s gaze is intense, almost burning, and Marcus tries to stop his mind from drifting to places it shouldn’t during work. 

“Okay, babe,” Marcus mutters, but with Oliver’s stare drifting onto him, it becomes hard to focus. 

Roger’s call of Oliver’s drink breaks the moment between them and then, both Roger and Marcus watch as Oliver studies the drink.

“Well, here goes,” Oliver sighs as he toasts them.

The sip he takes is miniscule but Marcus can tell Oliver doesn’t like the drink. He motions for Oliver to give it back, then rolling his eyes when Oliver clutches it closer to him. 

“I can’t back down now,” Oliver’s eyebrows are furrowed, but out of disgust or something else, Marcus hasn’t any idea. 

“Suit yourself,” Marcus shrugs, trying to hold back a laugh when Oliver attempts another sip. 

Oliver shakes his head as he makes a gagging sound and drifts over to one of the tables to wait for Marcus. 

“Hot chocolate?” Roger asks Marcus, his hands already on the machine.

“Oh yeah,” Marcus sighs.

His mind is already buzzing of how to take Oliver’s drink away, but his thoughts still every time Oliver makes a face. He’s not sure what’s gotten into Oliver today, not that he minds. Oliver’s competitive moods, while something to be reckoned with, often end on a more positive note than not. 

If Marcus plays his cards right, he’ll get Oliver right where he wants him and Marcus’ only hope is that they won’t end up in the storage closet like last time.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways
> 
> [Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
